1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to that class of bearings whose elements are in rolling contact only and which can maintain their load bearing capability over a broad temperature range.
2. Description of Prior Art
Most ball bearings currently in use include sliding friction between their rotating elements and retaining means. Also, they do not provide for maintaining accurate centering of the races with respect to each other during temperature extremes or due to manufacturing tolerances.